


Boy problems (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "‘Petits amis’ donne l’impression qu’on se papouille derrière l’épicier,Peter.""Mais dire ‘amants’ c’est beaucoup trop vu que tu ne m’as même pas emmener pour dîner,Aaron."-Basé sur cethread Tumblr
Relationships: Aaron Davis/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Boy problems (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

“Merde Aaron !” 

Miles lève la tête de son costume avec lequel il bidouillait. Il est en train d’essayer un nouveau mélange de polymères et de chercher la bonne dose dont il aura besoin avant d’en lancer la production quand il entend la voix de Peter au dessus du chant grave de Kid Cudi à la radio.

Il voit les épaules d’Oncle Aaron traverser la porte de la cuisine, une apparition rapide du visage rouge de Peter avant qu’il ne lui tourne le dos. Curieux, il avance à quatre pattes, aussi silencieusement qu’il peut pour voir. Les deux hommes ont été un peu bizarres dernièrement, encore plus après un très gênant repas de famille avec Maman et Papa la semaine dernière, qui a été l’introduction ‘formelle’ dans la famille de Peter comme partenaire d’Oncle Aaron.

(“ ‘Petits amis’ donne l’impression qu’on se papouille derrière l’épicier, _Peter_ ”  
“Mais dire ‘amants’ c’est beaucoup trop vu que tu ne m’as même pas emmener pour dîner, _Aaron_ ”)

Peter a été poli et charmant pendant toute la soirée, et il sait que Maman a échangé son numéro avec lui, même si Papa est encore un peu sur la réserve par rapport à toute la situation. Miles sait que c’est de sa faute s’ils sont dans cette stupide situation – vraiment, il doit travailler sur ses réponses automatiques – mais depuis qu’il a appelé Peter son ‘Oncle’ devant ses parents et que Peter est intervenu avec une longue histoire comme quoi, un week-end, lui et Aaron se sont mariés alors qu’ils étaient bourrés, comment aucun des deux ne s’est embêté pour annulé tout cela une fois qu’ils ont émergé de leur gueule de bois, Miles se trouve à croire de plus en plus en cette fantaisie où Oncle Aaron et Peter sont mariés.

Il se rend compte qu’il veut vraiment cela pour eux, même s’ils n’arrêtent jamais de se provoquer lorsqu’ils sont dans leur costume pour réellement prendre le temps d’y penser.

“Arrête ça, bébé, je te jure--”

Miles tourne la tête, se penchant, et étouffant le cri de surprise montant dans sa gorge à la vision d’Oncle Aaron tenant Peter par les poignets contre le comptoir, une cuisse entre ses jambes, l’embrassant fébrilement, comme un homme se noyant cherchant le pardon dans les lèvres de Peter. L’un deux fait un bruit doux, d’abandon, il y a un lourd bang des placards, et le plus surprenant de tout cela, est que Peter ne repousse pas Oncle Aaron.

Et ça lui vient d’un coup, _oh_ , ils veulent cette chose innommable aussi. Soudain, l’air de l’appartement d’Oncle Aaron semble étouffant face à cette découverte.

Sentant la chaleur grimper dans ses joues, il attrape ses affaires, sort par la fenêtre après avoir griffonner une note comme quoi il retournait aux dortoirs, ajoutant un émoji, la langue pendante, en dessous. Ils comprendront ce qu’il voulait dire, il est sûr de cela.

Peter faisant courir ses mains sous le t-shirt d’Oncle Aaron et ses petits gémissements vont hanter Miles pendant un moment, alors il saute sur l’escalier de secours, se préparant pour s’élancer vers l’immeuble d’en face.

Peut-être qu’il devrait leur acheter un panier de fruit. Pour les féliciter.


End file.
